


On Your Mind

by NikiAlex03



Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Kinktober, M/M, Masturbation, possibly inappropriate use of faerie rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:40:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26781541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikiAlex03/pseuds/NikiAlex03
Summary: Alec's stuck in a meeting in Alicante, even though he'd very much rather be at home with Magnus. Listening in will have to do.Kinktober Prompt: Dirty Talk
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947880
Comments: 6
Kudos: 109





	On Your Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's the second day of kinktober and my entry is here (after much difficulty and considerations of quitting on my end lol).  
> Prompt list I'm following was provided by @lustyargonianmaid on tumblr. I'm @nerdesqque on twitter and @nikialexx on tumblr, come say hi!  
> For clarity, everything that Magnus and Alec 'say' in this fic, is actually being thought through the faerie rings ;)

Alec shifted in his chair, coughing to mask the moan that threatened to spill from his lips. He looked around the room warily, convinced that every single member of the Clave knew exactly what was happening, but everyone was listening attentively as the Consul spoke, paying him no mind. Still…

“ _ Alexander… _ ” Magnus’ unabashed moan was loud and clear in Alec’s mind, the desperate little pleas falling repeatedly from his tongue making Alec's skin hot under the leather jacket he wore. Alec looked down at the faerie ring on his hand and cursed himself for agreeing to this, even as he believed this was the best idea they’d ever had. Magnus was back in their loft in New York, and Alec was here, stuck in Alicante for the next several hours. Distance had never felt worse between them. 

Alec heard the telling hitch in Magnus’ breathing and he gripped the edge of the table in an effort to steady himself.

“Are you opening yourself up?” Alec asked.

Magnus breathed out a soft, “Yes.” 

Alec could picture it: Magnus sprawled out on their bed, naked, slicked fingers moving in and out of himself as he fingered his tight hole, losing himself to pleasure. But it wasn’t enough. He wanted to _see_. It was taking considerable effort to keep his own cock from being noticeably hard, as this was the last place he wanted -or needed- to be in the predicament, but Magnus was making it extremely difficult.

“I miss you,” Magnus said on a gasp, “Miss your hands. The way you touch me.”

“I know baby.” Was Alec’s response, “Fuck, I wanna see you. You always look so hot with your fingers inside yourself.” 

“Not enough,” Magnus whined, “I want yours. I want you fucking into me. I want you taking me apart until all I can do is lay there and moan your name.”

“Magnus-”

“You always know exactly how to touch me. It feels so good whenever you get your hands on me, in me,  _ Gods _ , Alec I could spend hours under you.” 

Alec swallowed, closing his eyes and counting to five to steady his breathing.

“Would love that.” He said, “I want to worship you, Magnus. I’d spend however long you wanted me to, just memorizing every inch of your body, until there wasn’t a single part of you left untouched by my lips.”

“ _Please_.” Magnus whimpered, “Want that. Want all of it. You’re always so gentle with me. I always - _ fuck _ \- I wonder what it would be like if you lost control sometime.” 

Alec’s eyes widened a bit at the admission, wondering just how much of it had been Magnus’ rapidly approaching orgasm talking.

“Want you to just pin me to the bed, the wall, anywhere, and just… fuck, just  _ use me _ . Get me begging for you.” 

“You- you do?” Alec asked, and he couldn’t help the way he was instantly affected by how much the thought appealed to him. He imagined Magnus beneath him, writhing under his touch, begging him for more. Imagined pinning Magnus’ hands above his head as Alec fucked him with deep, hard strokes until he was screaming Alec’s name- lost to everything beyond that moment.

“ _Yes_.” Magnus pleaded, “Want it. Want you, wanna be _yours_.”

“You’re always mine.” Alec thought the words before he’d really considered them, and had a brief moment to panic that he’d overstepped before Magnus’ responding moan told him that he’d liked hearing it. 

“Yours.” Magnus agreed, “I… I’m so close, Alec.” 

“Are you touching yourself?” 

“Mmhm.” 

“Stop.” 

“I- wha-?” Magnus sounded so pitiful that Alec almost felt like a monster. 

“I want you to come without touching your cock.”

Alec visualized it, the way Magnus’ eyes fluttered shut, his hand falling away from his cock as the fingers in his ass sped up, rubbing against his prostate with more firm touches now.

“Alec-”

“Shh, that’s it baby. I know you can do it. I want you to come with nothing but your fingers and my voice in your head. Let yourself go, come for me.” 

Alec heard Magnus whimper, and he knew he was getting closer. Just a little bit more and-

“ _ Alexander! _ ” Magnus groaned as he came. It was a sound Alec would never tire of hearing, his name on Magnus’ lips as he fell over the edge, swept up in his own pleasure.

“Fuck, Alexander…” 

“There you go… so good for me. Love it when you come, Magnus. I wish I could see you.” 

“I wish you were here, too.” Magnus said, and Alec smiled for the pout he heard in his voice. He was still ridiculously turned on, and for a second seriously considered just claiming an emergency and leaving early, before he sighed.

“Soon.” He promised.

Magnus hummed, his voice already drifting away into sleep, “Soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments mean I'll love you forever <3


End file.
